Benches and Sparkly Nails
by The Comment
Summary: A trip to the mall! Fun for the girls!Fun...ish for the guys! But to both, hearts will beat, sparks will fly, and accidents will happen. This will surely be a trpi to remember! ShinichiRan HeijiKazuha


Couples: HeijiKazuha and RanShinichi

I i totally/i own case closed, I, an American girl with no Japanese decent!!!

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Sparkly Green!"

"W-What?"

"Kazuha, you i have/i to get sparkly green! After all, green is Heiji's favorite color, right?"

Kazuha stayed silent as she surveyed the multicolored store before her. She wand Ran were in a salon called Scissors Project.

Why?

Ran and Kazuha were having a girl's day out (Nails, hair, clothes, things like that.) because they, well, kind of needed it, what with murder and school and boyfriends.

Oh, sorry, i friends who just happen to be boys./i

It's not like they had crushes on them or anything.

No, they just happened to be friends since childhood who were very comfortable with each other and always tried to impress them and said boys always tried to protect them, sometimes risking their own safety.

And the feeling and label of "Just Friends" was mutual.

Right?

Oh, look at me, I'm getting off topic. Back to The Happy Golden Days- no wait, back to Ran and Kazuha.

"W-Why would I want to impress i him/i?"

"Because..."

"... Miss! I'd like my nails with this design in green, and my friend would like it in red."

"W-Why red?"

Kazuha grinned. "Isn't red i Shinichi's/i favorite color?"

"... Touche, my friend."

Giggling and having a mini-slapfight, they made he way to their seats and waited. Kazuha looked uncomfortable, like she wanted to tell Ran something. She tried to talk to her several times. Not being able to hold it in anymore, she managed to choke it out.

"R-Ran?"

Seeing the red on her friend's face, Ran grinned and asked "Yes?"

"You know Heiji's first love..."

"What about her?"

"Was...Wasithatdancergirl?"

It took a little while for Ran to Decipher her last words (Well, technically word.), but when she did she laughed.

Kazuha pouted and said "It is, huh?"

"Ha ha! Kazuha! Don't you know? It's-" But before she could finish, a curly-haired woman with a name tag that read Chisami interrupted her. "It's time for us to begin. This is our nail artist, Kei. Have fun!" Twirling around, her blond hair bounced as a man with blond hair and a lollipop in his mouth soaked their hands in a bowl of water. He was was a very energetic guy, and fun to be around. He told them about his friend Narumi (Or Naru-Naru as he liked to call him) and his relationship with his girlfriend Kiri. He was always upbeat and kept the conversation interesting. When he was done, he gave them a hard candy from his pocket.

He had certainly done an exceptional job. It was if every sparkle was put in place by tiny fairies, and it was fairy dust or crushed diamonds, not just regular glitter. The sparkle against the background of green and red looked amazing. Pocketing the hard candy for later, the girls left for the next station.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Kudo?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have we been waiting?"

"...40 minutes."

" And how long are they gonna be in there?"

"...Knowing them, _2 hours_."

"..._Why_?"

Heiji and Shinichi were waiting on a bench by the Scissors project salon. Thankful to give their sore arms a rest, they said that they would stay out there.

But they regretted it, because they were _bored out of their freaking minds. _There wasn't much to do except to do but talk and argue with each other, and they soon grew tired of that.

But just then, Shinichi remembered another fun game.

Teasing the great detective of the west.

But what should he tease him about? _His accent, his attitude, his hat, his bike, Kazuha, his eating habits, wait, Kazuha sounds good._

"So, Heiji, hows it going?" And Heiji, not knowing his intentions, just stared at him with a questioning look in his face. "With you and your girlfriend, I mean. You guys are constantly fighting. It's amazing she hasn't left you yet!" Realization dawning on him, turned a little red.

"H-How many times do I have to tell you, we are just _good friends_ who happen to be very close. Kazuha-"

"Gothcha."

"What are you talking about Kudo?"

"I never mentioned a _single thing about Kazuha._"

"............

You know what Kudo?"

Grinning 'innocently', Shinichi said "What?"

"Shut the heck up."

Grinning like mad, he turned around. Amused by the unmistakable hint of scarlet on his friend's tan face, he was proud of his work. Grumbling, Heiji got up. "Watch the bags, I'm getting a drink You want something?"

"Uh, yeah, 2 cokes."

Heiji eyed him weirdly. "Are you that thirsty?"

"No, one's for Ran."

"..." Heiji got up and made his way to the vending machine. He came back with 4 drinks cradled in his arms. Somewhat bitterly, he said "Will that be all?"

"Why, no sir, I have one more question."

"And **what **would that be?"

"Why did you get 4 drinks?"

"B-because Kazuha would get real angry at me because everyone else got one."

_Grin_

"What's so funny?"

"3 things."

"..."

"One, you stuttered."

"So? I was cold from the drinks."  
"I never said a thing about Kazuha."

"Well, she's the only other person in our group."  
"Last but not least, you predictably made an excuse for everything. And not the best ones at that.

"..."

_Grin_

_Throw _

_Bonk_

"Ouch!"

_Kudo:4_

_Heiji:1._


End file.
